


But We're Safe Here

by wadewilscns



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Im not sure what else to tag this with, M/M, Sleeping Together, but enjoy anyway, its just 600 words of bullshit, klenzendorf and freddy have the big gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadewilscns/pseuds/wadewilscns
Summary: He could feel Freddy’s soft breathing on his neck, and everything felt okay again. They were safe. They were free, but most of all, they werefinallysafe.----supersupersuper short oneshot (just 600 words) but hopefully theyre sentimental in some way, enjoy :)))
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128





	But We're Safe Here

Klenzendorf always woke up first; whenever the world was awake, so was he.

Anything could cause him to doze lightly. He learned to be prepared for anything that came his way in his early military years, and since then, his sleep schedule had never been the same. Drifting off in an electric and dangerous zone did things to people mentally – it made it hard for soldiers to finally rest without performing a subconscious check of their surroundings, even if they were off the battlefield. He considered himself lucky if he even got four hours in.

Sleeping with Freddy didn’t fix his exhaustion entirely, but it helped. He’d get a little more sleeping time in, especially when wrapped in a soothing, blanketed embrace. Comfort was something all soldiers needed, but many died before they could barely get close to it. This was easily the stigma surrounding war. 

You always came back from the battlefield a different man. Freddy understood this.

Freddy understood a lot of things, including Klenzendorf’s restlessness. He was a bit on the heavier side when it came to sleeping, however, when he heard Klenzendorf rise in the middle of the night and pace their room, he took note of it. They’d discuss it in the morning, and the topic wouldn’t come up until a week later, when it happened again.

Despite this, when the morning came, Klenzendorf feasted in the pleasure of watching Freddy sleep. Of course, the windows were shut tight and the blinds were drawn, but a bit of golden light always peeked through and reflected off of Freddy’s hair like warm honey. It was almost satisfying to watch.

Sometimes, he’d run his fingertips across Freddy’s shoulders, and he’d indulge in the soft touch. He could memorize every freckle and scar present, and carefully trace over and around them. If he was lucky the night before, he’d be able to see a bite or mark that he’d left behind on Freddy’s pale neck, and he’d smile to himself.

He didn’t smile too often. From what he knew was on the horizon considering the war effort, precious moments were ticking timebombs.

He loved staring at, _being with_ Freddy, nonetheless. On the rare occasions that Freddy slept with his back facing Klenzendorf, all that could help him get back to sleep was running his thumb down Freddy’s spine and praying quietly under his breath. He had a short, 2 inch scar from god knows where on his left shoulder blade, and Klenzendorf was always reminded of war when he looked at it. War always left its physical mark on people – he knew this first handedly, with his dead eye. Although he had no vision in it, in his dreams, he saw the world out of both eyes.

He presumed that Freddy knew this. Freddy picked up on a lot of things, and frequently pointed out attributes of their day-to-day lives that Klenzendorf had never noticed. For example, Freddy knew that Klenzendorf watched him sleep sometimes. He didn’t mind. In fact, it flattered him. Klenzendorf hoped that it did.

Things felt very right about sleeping with Freddy. He often curled up with Klenzendorf – almost like a cat – and tucked his head under Klenzendorf’s chin. He could feel Freddy’s soft breathing on his neck, and everything felt okay again. They were safe. They were free, but most of all, they were _finally_ safe.

If only things could stay this way.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys :(((((
> 
> so yes i havent updated my long term finkeldorf fic since january but i swear ive been writing a new chapter
> 
> but nonetheless you can find me on tumblr (its mostly just bullshit finkeldorf/cablepool posts): https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cblpool
> 
> thx for the kudos and comments :)))) you guys absolutely rock my world


End file.
